My Dear
by Lucendi Strife
Summary: Riku está enamorado de Sora y justo cuando esta dispuesto a declararse alguien se aparece para ponerle en una situación difícil con el chico y alejarlo de él, pero hará todo lo posible para impedirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO, AQUI TRAIGO MI PRIMER FIC SORAXRIKU, ESTA VEZ ME SENTIA PREPARADA PARA ESCRIBIR UNO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, EN CASO DE QUE LES GUSTE HAGANMELO SABER CON UN REVIEW :3 Y SI NO LES GUSTO PUES TAMBIÉN DEJEN REVIEW XD**

Las vacaciones estaban por acabar, solo hoy y mañana regresaría a la aburrida escuela. Había pasado casi todos esos días solo, jugando con su PSP encerrado en su habitación pues su amigo salió con su familia a pasar esos momentos en la playa, pero ya estaba de regreso, se enteró porque recibió un mensaje diciendo:

'' ¿Qué crees? Ya regresé je je. Te tengo que contar muchas cosas, hay que vernos en el parque, justo en los columpios a las 6pm ¿vale?''

Al saber que volvería a verlo luego de tantos días no dudó en contestar con un ''Si'' solo para no verse tan emocionado, aunque si lo estaba.

Esta ocasión estaba preparado, desde hace mucho tiempo sentía algo muy grande por su amigo, ya no quería llamarlo amigo, él solo quería escuchar esa cortita palabra de cinco letras y esta vez se lo diría, le diría todo lo que siente y la verdad se sentía seguro.

Ya era la hora, lo vio, ahí estaba sentado en uno de los columpios mirando hacia el cielo mientras se mecía lentamente, volteó hacia él y le sonrió, se puso de pie moviendo su mano izquierda como saludo.

-Riku, cuantos días sin verte ¿Cómo te fue en estos días sin mi?-le dio un golpesito en el hombro jugando.

-Hola Sora-sonrió levemente-me ha ido bien y ahora que por fin te veo quisiera decirte algo.

-Je je, yo igual, ¡no vas a creer lo que me paso estas vacaciones!-sacudía rápidamente a su amigo.

-Suéltame y me lo cuentas-dijo con los ojos hechos espiral, pero volvieron a la normalidad cuando lo soltaron.

-Lo siento-rió apenado- bueno, estas vacaciones conocí a alguien, me agradó mucho, y ¡no vas a creerlo!-empezó a hacer ademanes graciosos con sus brazos y Riku no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento tan infantil de Sora- es un chico muy lindo, su nombre es Roxas, vive en esta ciudad y estudiara en nuestra escuela y…y…-se sonrojo y tomo un poco de aire-¡es mi novio!

Eso sin duda tomó por sorpresa a Riku, tan solo escuchar eso lo entristeció, pero no podía mostrarse así, después de todo Sora es su mejor amigo, suspiró hondo y estaba a punto de hablar cuando..

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde-volteó hacia Riku y extendió su mano a modo de saludo-tú debes ser Riku, Sora me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Tú eres Roxas?-le mandó una mirada asesina y ni siquiera lo saludo-Bueno, te veo mañana en la escuela Sora-se fue sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

-¿É-él es tu amigo?-dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Discúlpalo, él siempre es así, no habla mucho-lo abrazó mientras miraba a Riku caminar-¿será que Roxas no le agrado?-pensó.

-Vamos por un helado, yo invito.

-Está bien, pero…-miró el suelo

-Te gustaría que Riku viniera ¿no?-le revolvió el cabello-será en otro momento, se veía molesto, puede que sea porque es el último día de vacaciones.

-Es verdad, vamos por el helado-le tomó la mano y fueron por su helado.

Riku se dejó caer en su cama, agarró su almohada y golpeaba su cabeza contra ella. No podía creer que esa fuera la gran noticia de Sora y lo peor fue que se lo dijo cuando ya se sentía preparado para contarle todo…para decirle la verdad… ¡diablos! Odiaba a Roxas, odiaba esas vacaciones, ¡sobre todo a Roxas! Ahora que tendría toda la atención de Sora ya no hablaría con él, no habría más salidas, no habría más juegos…no habría más Sora. Entonces su mirada se tornó triste, sacudió su cabeza, no podía estar así, mañana habría escuela, por tanto vería a ese rubio y no le daría el gusto de verlo vencido. Se asomó por la ventana y sonrió a la luna de forma burlona.

-No sabes con quien te has metido Roxas, si no fueras su novio te habría golpeado sin dudarlo-suspiró-por ahora solo debo controlar mi enojo y…soportar cuando estén juntos…cuando él no me haga caso-se dio una palmada en la cara por su idiotez, solo lograba deprimirse más, opto por jugar en su PSP para olvidar el mal rato.

Ya todos habían regresado a la escuela, se saludaban felizmente luego de tantos días, otros se presentaban pues eran nuevos, la verdad habían muchos alumnos en los pasillos, chocabas a cada rato con la gente porque no se iban a la orillita. Riku caminaba tranquilamente cuando una Kairi salvaje apareció colgándose de su espalda.

-Riku, hola, ¿me extrañaste?-dijo riéndose.

-NO…ahora bájate…me voy a caer-no estaba de buen humor, la PSP no sirvió de mucho la tarde anterior.

-Que amargadito.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó una chica de cabello rubio muy claro y mirada inocente.

-¡Ah! Naminé, cuánto tiempo-dijo la pelirroja muy contenta.

-Naminé…quítame a tu bestia de amiga-no, definitivamente Riku no estaba de buen humor.

-Kairi, déjalo en paz, apenas es el primer día-jaló a su amiga de la camisa logrando bajarla de la espalda de su compañero-lo siento Riku.

-Sí, ya no importa

-Te ves de muy mal humor, ¿las vacaciones fueron malas?-Kairi puso su mano en el mentón.

-De seguro no quería venir a la escuela-comentó un chico de cabello rubio y puntiagudo.

-No lo dudes Cloud, a todos nos pasa-habló otro de cabello alborotado y negro con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

-Zack, Cloud, no espanten, ¿de dónde salieron?- dijo Naminé con una mano en el pecho.

-Je je, oigan, ¿se enteraron de que Sora anda con un chico nuevo en la escuela?-Zack

-Oh, es verdad, me lo comentó por facebook- Kairi

-A mi me mando un mensaje- Cloud mostró su celular

-Yo me lo encontré en la heladería, estaba con su novio y ahí me lo presentó-dijo Naminé con una sonrisa muy grande

-Awww ¿no creen que se ven lindos?-Kairi daba brinquitos.

-¿SE PODRÍAN CALLAR?- el peliplata estaba arto, todavía de que le arruinaron la tarde, ahora la mañana se la arruinaban sus amigos, esto era el colmo.

-Lo sentimos, que amargado- la pelirroja le enseñó la lengua.

Tan solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando Sora llegó con Roxas.

-Hola chicos, para los que no lo conocen en persona, él es Roxas- el chico saludó apenado al ver a Riku ahí.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo el peliplata bastante molesto pero solo mostrando seriedad.

-No te vayas, ayer no pudimos hablar bien-Sora lo tomó del brazo.

-Mejor encárgate de Roxas, es tu novio ¿no?-sonó tan cortante que le bajó los ánimos al castaño. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, él podría comportarse así con cualquiera, pero con Sora…con él era diferente.

-¿Riku?...-se talló los ojos, lloraría, lo sabía bien. Cuando Roxas notó esto salió corriendo hacia Riku, cuando lo alcanzó lo tomó del hombro.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-lo miraba muy enojado.

-¿Eso te importa? Ve con Sora, quería llorar, ve a consolarlo, es tu novio-seguía serio, pero su mirada cambio al escuchar una risa por parte del rubio.

-Entonces ese es el problema, estas celoso. Mira, tuviste tu oportunidad, si no lo aprovechaste lo siento mucho, pero no trates a Sora de esa manera, te ves como un vil idiota haciendo llorar a tu mejor amigo-caminó de regreso con los demás.

Riku abrió los ojos con decepción, era verdad, había hecho a Sora llorar…su mejor amigo, a quien le había dicho que protegería…a quien más quería…lo había herido.

**BIEN, AHI ESTA, ¿QUÉ DICEN? ¿SE MERECE CONTINUACIÓN? SI ES ASÍ DEJEN REVIEW** w


	2. Chapter 2

_**BUENO AQUÍ LES PRESENTO EL CAPITULO 2, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE FUE ESCRITO PARA USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO n.n.**_

DISFRÚTENLO )

Ya estaba en el salón, las clases aburridas como siempre, aún se sentía mal por hacerlo llorar, se tendría que disculpar con él en el descanso, después de todo, su comportamiento no estuvo bien.

-¿En qué piensas, Riku?-dijo Zack algo preocupado por su amigo al notar que no ponía atención a la clase.

-No es nada-empezó a dibujar garabatos en la libreta.

-Me imagino que es por Sora, tranquilo, sabes que nunca dejará de hablarte y siempre será tu mejor amigo-el peliplata sólo suspiró, de verdad esperaba que nada cambiara luego de hacer su teatrito frente a todos.

-¡Hey! ¿A poco te peleaste con Sora?-se acercó Axel, un chico de cabello rojo y largo.

-No es asunto tuyo

-Qué genio, lo decía en son de paz, no es porque me interese verte sufrir ni nada por el estilo je je-sonrió malicioso.

-No seas así Axel, con esas palabras sólo empeoras las cosas-Zack lo miró feo.

-YA CALLENSE-sentenció Riku, oírlos hablar no le dejaba a su cerebro pensar con claridad.

Luego de tres clases más el timbre sonó, todos salían para comprar comida y echar chisme con la amiga, sin embargo Riku buscaba a su amigo. Siguió caminando por varios pasillos hasta que quedó estático frente a un casillero.

-Eh…Riku…-el mencionado alzó el rostro y suspiró al ver a Sora frente a él.

-Sora, quería disculparme, no debí hablarte de esa forma y hacerte llorar-se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba una reacción por parte del moreno. Sora lo miró confundido y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, sé que es difícil que alguien más se sume al grupo, la verdad ya me esperaba que reaccionaras un poco alterado por lo mismo de que no eres del todo social je je-puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-por favor no vuelvas a alterarte así, Roxas no es malo, si aprendes a tratarlo veras que es buen chico.

-Creí que te habías enojado-lo miró extrañado.

-Je je, sabes que nunca me enojaría tanto contigo, después de todo…somos amigos ¿no?-le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce, tanto que Riku volteó el rostro con una mano en su frente-¿estás bien?

-Sí, mejor vamos con los demás.

-Muy bien.

Habían llegado a los comedores donde se encontraron con los demás, Riku estaba tranquilo hasta que vio a Roxas, con eso su rostro se notó mas amargado que de costumbre. Ambos se sentaron.

-Que bien, arreglaron las cosas-dijo Naminé con una sonrisa.

-Ja, era obvio, estos dos no duran ni un día peleados-Zack

-Sí, me alegro-comentó un Roxas medio molesto con Riku-amor, hay que ir afuera, no hay mucha luz aquí y es algo incomodo-en seguida todos supieron a quien se referían y voltearon hacia Riku, éste les devolvió una mirada asesina.

-Um… ¿les molesta si voy con Roxas?-preguntó temeroso de sus amigos.

-Tranquilo, está bien, los veremos en el salón-dijo Cloud mientras observaba a Riku.

Los novios salieron tomados de la mano mientras los demás tenían una sonrisa nerviosa, ya se esperaban que Riku pudiera explotar.

-Cálmate, no es como si Roxas hable mal de ti a tus espaldas mientras está con Sora-dijo Kairi al momento en que abría su soda.

-No sabía que estaban en el mismo salón-comentó el peliplata de muy mal humor.

-No se podría esperar más, es el primer día, posiblemente ni ellos se lo esperaban-dijo Cloud observándolos por la ventana.

-¡Oh! Así que ese chico es el novio de Sora-Axel apareció de la nada espantando a todos.

-Deja de fregar-dijo Zack con el seño fruncido.

-Relájense, vine a saludar. Kairi que guapa estás-le guiñó un ojo a la mencionada.

-Ji ji lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo-levantó el pulgar mostrando aceptar el elogio.

-Como sea, ya te puedes ir-dijo Riku un poco más tranquilo.

-Ok, ya me voy…ahora entiendo porque Sora prefirió a Roxas-caminó esperando haber molestado a Riku con sus palabras.

Al agredido sólo le apareció una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

-Ignorémoslo, ya ven como es-dijo Naminé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-En fin, hablemos de otra cosa por favor-pidió Cloud

-¿Alguien tiene algo nuevo?-Kairi

-¡Oh! Yo tengo algo nuevo-dijo Zack emocionado y levantando al mano pidiendo la palabra.

-Habla

-Esta noticia le gustará a Cloudy.

-No me digas Cloudy ¬¬U

-Cloud, Cloudy, Pancha, lo que sea, en fin es el mismo-sonrió-El chiste es que en vacaciones me enteré de que a Squall también le gustan los videojuegos de Super Mario tanto como a ti- en seguida el rubio se puso nervioso y medio sonrojado.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?-dijo cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Emociónate, total, a ti te gusta o ¿en las vacaciones se te fue el amor?-lo miró curioso.

-Con que bateas para el otro lado Cloud-dijo Riku con una media sonrisa burlona.

-Callate…no es así.

-Pero Cloud, la otra vez casi te da una hemorragia al ver a Squall en bañador, y Naminé está de testigo-la chica levantó la mano alegre pero Kairi se la bajó.

-De las cosas que uno se viene a enterar luego de dos meses-comentó Riku.

-Deberías de ver como se pone en su presencia-dijo la rubia aguantándose la risa.

-¡Naminé! Nunca me lo esperé de ti jajaja-Kairi se mostró divertida.

-Muy bien, comprobare lo que me dicen-todos miraron al peliplata extrañados y éste señaló en una dirección-ahí viene Squall-en seguida Cloud se sonrojó y escondió su rostro detrás de Zack-comprobado, CLOUDY está enamorado-hizo resaltar el nombre para molestar a su amigo.

-¡Tú lo entenderás muy bien!-dijo aún escondido.

Luego de eso comenzó el silencio.

-Oigan…-empezó Naminé-¿creen que Sora ya no pase tiempo con nosotros?

-No creo que sea tan cruel como para olvidarnos-comentó Zack.

-Quien sabe, tiene novio, la verdad no se puede esperar mucho de él-dijo Kairi para después dar un suspiro.

-Ya dejen de pensar así, Sora es un buen amigo, lo seguiremos viendo-sonrió tratando de alegrarlos-¿no crees, Riku?-todos voltearon hacia el mencionado y lo notaron… ¿triste?...nunca lo habían visto así, siempre estaba serio, o se burlaba o se enojaba, definitivamente la llegada de Roxas cambiaría un poco las cosas.

-Como sea…ya me voy al salón, los veré en la salida-se levantó sin decir más.

Transcurrieron dos semanas, dos semanas en las cuales Sora a penas les daba un hola porque su querido novio se lo llevaba así sin más. El chico comenzaba a ser molesto para el grupo, Kairi ya no se sentaba junto a sora porque Roxas le robaba el lugar, Naminé ya no comía dulces con Sora porque Roxas los había comprado para su novio, Cloud y Zack ya no jugaban videojuegos con Sora porque Roxas lo invitaba a jugar y Riku…Riku simplemente ya no lo veía a excepción de las mañanas y las tardes solo para escuchar un ''hola'' y verlo llegar a casa pues ambos eran vecinos.

-¡Dios! Deja ese nintendo en paz, si ya te mataron a Mario ya no lo intentes-decía una Kairi enojada al ver que su amigo el azabache no la dejaba pintarse las uñas con tranquilidad gracias al ruido que provocaba.

-No frunzas el seño que se te harán arrugas-comento un divertido Zack.

-Zack, deja en paz a la Paris Hilton pelirroja-dijo Cloud con burla.

-Para eso si eres bueno, no sea Squall porque te pones de piedra-Kairi lo dejó callado con ese comentario.

-Chicos, ¿han visto a Riku?-preguntó Naminé preocupada por su amigo.

-Ahí viene-lo señaló Cloud.

-Riku, gracias por prestarme tu psp, no te creía cuando me dijiste que God Of War era tan violento X.X-le entregó el aparato.

-¿Qué te pasa?-la pelirroja abrazó posesiva a Naminé-No le muestres violencia a la niña.

Para sorpresa de todos Riku se mantuvo callado.

-¿Riku?-Cloud

-Eh…si, bien, gracias por devolverlo-guardo el aparato en su mochila.

-¿Estas así por Sora?-preguntó Naminé, su amigo solamente suspiró.

-Sora se ve feliz…con eso me basta-se veía bastante deprimido, por más que intentaran animarlo él se mantenía igual.

Entonces vieron a Sora correr desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Roxas gritaba ''¡Deja que te explique!''. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Riku corriera por él.

''¿Qué fue lo que paso?'' era lo único que sus amigos se pudieron preguntar.

_**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? SI LES GUSTÓ HAGANMELO SABER CON UN REVIEW, DESPUES DE TODO SU OPINIÓN ES IMPORTANTE :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡HOLA! ESTA VEZ REGRESO CON ESTE CAPITULO QUE, PARA MÍ, ESTA MUY LINDO JEJE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR E IMAGINAR SOBRE ESTA PAREJA.**_

_**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, L S DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO n,n .**_

_**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**_

**CHAP 3**

Ahí estaba bajo el árbol, llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas y maldiciendo todo, el peliplata se sintió muy mal al verlo así, admitía que su amigo era sensible y podría llorar por la cosa más simple, pero nunca de esa manera. Se acercó a él para después hincarse y abrazarlo fuerte, el castaño no dudó en corresponder el abrazo, después se unos segundos se separaron para que Sora se limpiara las lagrimas.

-¿Qué ocurrió ahí?-preguntó Riku algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes-se limpió las lagrimas para luego sonreírle débilmente-es solo una tontería-al ver que su amigo no le creía y posiblemente ya sabía quién era el causante de todo le dijo-ya se me pasará, hay que ir con los otros-estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Riku tomó su mano y lo miraba molesto.

-¿Qué te hiso?

-Si te lo digo te enojaras más y el problema será aún mayor-dijo el castaño a punto de llorar nuevamente.

-Soy tu amigo, tenme más confianza-apretó un poco más la mano de su amigo.

-Pero…prométeme que no harás un escándalo ni nada como eso.

-Lo prometo-lo soltó y ambos se sentaron frente a frente en el pasto.

-Desde hace unos días Roxas y Axel se han llevado muy bien, al comienzo me pareció algo muy bueno porque era nuevo, en muchas salidas Axel nos acompañaba junto con otra chica llamada Xion, admito que la pasábamos bien pero habían ocasiones en las que Axel llamaba la atención completa de Roxas y me dejaba solo-suspiró-después me molestaba tanto que decidía irme antes y les decía que tenía algo que hacer-comenzó a alterarse un poco y continuo-y hace tres días Xion me contó que Axel parecía gustarle a Roxas y que al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, aun así me dijo que no le hiciera caso, que posiblemente era su imaginación…pero hoy…-no pudo más y se soltó a llorar, el peliplata no dudó en abrazarlo-cuando llegué lo vi muy feliz con Axel y poco después de besaron.

Al escuchar eso Riku se llenó de rabia, de haberlo sabido ya le hubiera roto la cara a ese rubio y a Axel también, a lo mejor y ya lo ocultaban desde antes, se tranquilizó, desgraciadamente le prometió a su amigo no armar un escándalo mucho mayor…bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca dijo qué tipo de escándalo.

Se levantó tomando a Sora de la mano, le limpió las lágrimas mientras le daba un beso en la frente y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el castaño algo preocupado.

-Ya lo verás.

Llegaron al otro patio, en el cual Roxas y Axel se encontraban algo preocupados por Sora, en cuanto lo vieron se le acercaron.

-Sora…yo-comenzó el rubio-lo lamento, estaba a punto de contártelo-bajó la mirada.

-No lo culpes, que después de todo yo soy el que más culpa tiene de aquí-dijo Axel un tanto apenado pero al notar la mirada asesina de Riku este le dedicó una igual. Al ver esto Sora y Roxas se pusieron frente a ellos dándoles la espalda.

-Como te decía-miró feo a Riku-ya estaba preparado para contarte todo, desde hace una semana Axel me proponía ser novios pero no sabía que contestar porque me gusta y salía contigo pero no quería herirte, además de que te quiero…aunque ahora como amigos.

-¿Así que Axel te gustaba desde antes?-Sora jugaba con sus manos.

-Sí-sonrió levemente-perdona el que te tengas que enterar así-extendió su mano hacia Sora-pero, si quieres podríamos ser amigos, como el día en que nos conocimos-el castaño solo alzó la mirada.

-¡Está bien!-sonrió muy feliz como si nada hubiera pasado, los demás sólo se cayeron de cabeza por esa reacción tan repentina.

-Bueno, yo me iré al salón, nos vemos-tomó su mochila y la mano de su ahora novio, Axel.

-¿En serio estás bien?-el peliplata lo miró extrañado.

-Sí…no pasa nada-le sonrió levemente.

-¿Seguro?-lo observó detenidamente a los ojos y éste asintió con un leve sonrojo.

-Estoy bien, Riku, gracias-dicho esto lo abrazó con cariño.

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba, para como estaban las cosas tendría ganas de besarlo, pero ya sabía que no debía hacerlo, lo más seguro es que era el efecto de haber cortado con su novio, estaba triste…sí…seguro era eso…o eso pensó hasta que Sora no reaccionaba, lo separó de él y se dio cuenta de que estaba desmayado, tocó su frente y descubrió la razón, tenía fiebre, lo cargó como un costal de papas y lo llevó a la enfermería.

Había terminado la clase del profesor Sephiroth, se sentían aliviados, ese profe daba miedo, pobre de aquel que no pusiera atención a clase o que copiara en el examen, se las verían negras si el profe los descubría, aunque la verdad siempre los descubría.

-Creí que moriría-comentó Kairi luego de dar un suspiro.

-¿Tu? Pero si el que debería creerlo es el pobre de Cloud, el maestro le manda miradas de ''morirás por mis manos''-la rubia se echó a reír.

-De verdad, ¿qué le habré hecho?-dijo Cloud con una mano en el mentón-sea lo que sea que no sea sentido, digo, ya paso, hay que superar las cosas.

-O sea que si le hiciste algo- afirmó la pelirroja.

-No que yo recuerde, pero bueno-se encogió entre hombros.

-Chicos, iré a ver a Sora, si el profe pregunta por mi díganle que estoy enferma- estaba a punto de salir cuando Kairi le jaló la oreja.

-Nada de eso señorita, ya iremos en el descanso.

-Cloud-habló un chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Squall…-el rubio se puso de piedra.

-Quería preguntarte algo sobre Zack, ya que eres su mejor amigo me imagino que me podrías contestar.

-Ah…dime…-bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Por qué me ha hecho tantas preguntas últimamente?-suspiró-La otra vez me preguntó sobre mis videojuegos favoritos, y al contestarle se emocionó mucho. Lo peor es que Seifer me molesta diciendo que quiere ser mi novio y cosas como esa, pero por cualquier cosa pregunto-observó al rubio y éste se dejó apoderar por los nervios.

-Eh…este…lo que pasa…no es que…le gustes…-vamos, Cloud, tu puedes, libérate de esto-una chica…si eso…una chica lo manda a preguntarte todas esas cosas porque le gustas mucho-al ver a su amigo en un lio las chicas decidieron ayudar.

-Exacto, déjame decirte que es muy lindo….er…digo…linda-dijo Kairi.

-Haz de cuenta que es Cloud…pero versión femenina-habló Naminé.

-Así que le gusto a una amiga de Zack-los otros asintieron nerviosos-muy bien, me voy, gracias por la información, por cierto, Cloud-el rubio volteó-¿me acompañarías en el descanso?-Cloud lo miró confundido-Es que me gustaría que me ayudaras a pasar un nivel de Super Mario…ahora que recuerdo, a la amiga de Zack también le gusta ese juego-regreso a su lugar no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio.

-Sephiroth… ¿por qué no me matas?-se dio un tope en la mesa-es más, ¿Por qué no azotas a Zack?

-No debe ser tan malo, actúa normal, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo Naminé con una sonrisita.

-Uno nunca sabe qué oportunidades te dé la vida-Kairi

-Y tú hablas de…-Cloud

-Ay, serás tonto, Squall ya se dio cuenta, eso es más que obvio-la chica puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Moriré-un aura azul rodeo a Cloud.

En la enfermería, Riku se las había arreglado para cuidar de Sora mientras despertaba y ahí estaba sentado a un lado de la camilla, observándolo dormir, diablos, se veía muy lindo durmiendo, tanto, que se acercó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente. Apenas había comenzado cuando el castaño esbozó una linda sonrisa, se acercó más a él para pasar su mano suavemente por las mejillas del chico, entonces observó sus labios y no lo pensó dos veces para besarlo, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de él cuando despertó.

-Riku…-habló tímidamente y sonrojado el castaño.

-Sora…-le sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y tomaba su mano.

-Estás…muy cerca-se sonrojó mucho más al ver que, por lo menos, era un centímetro de distancia entre sus labios, además de que esa sonrisa nunca la había visto en Riku, tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy tentador.

Y por fin, después de unos minutos de esperar, Riku lo besó con dulzura mientras alzaba un poco a Sora, el castaño sólo se dejó hacer mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, una vez que se separaron para tomar aire juntaron sus frentes para verse a los ojos.

-Sora…me gustas-le besó la mejilla para luego decir-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-Sora se sonrojó a más no poder, los latidos de ambos eran rápidos y el más pequeño estaba que se moría de los nervios.

-Yo…-se acercó a los labios del otro y comenzó a llorar-¡Eres un tonto Riku!- se abrazó al peliplata para volverlo a besar, se levantó rápido y se echo a correr al pasillo.

Riku sólo se tocó los labios, sonrió para luego preguntarse '' ¿Ese fue un sí? ''

_**BUENO...CREO QUE LO DEJE EN SUSPENSO...DRAMA...LO QUE SEA XD... EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, DE SER ASÍ DEJEN UN REVIEW SI NO PUES TAMBIÉN JAJA XD, PORQUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN n,n **_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**_** XD**


End file.
